


you have a 100% in my heart

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Napping, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shuichi is so tired, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stressed momota kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: kaito is angry because of getting an 89% on an essay, but,,, seeing shuichi laying in bed with his clothes on and cuddling his pillow instantly cures all of his anger, and honestly makes him thankful to have someone so amazing.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	you have a 100% in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in 20 minutes w/o proofreading fdsuf i just wanna spam make saimota content bc underrated ship and its my biggest comfort rn

it was definitely another stressful day at school for kaito. when they tell you about being an astronaut, they usually forget to remind you about the hours and hours of physics class, the pure bore that creating bolts and screws instills on a person, and the annoyance that he gets from messing up something that he thinks should be simple. was he really an idiot after all?

he couldn’t help but think about the possibility that he was, indeed, stupid as hell. someone like him, someone that was prone to being self-deprecating and would find themselves in bad moods in the snap of a finger, had trouble ever being wrong in general. he especially hated being wrong or slow in his classes, because how could someone that can’t even successfully get an ‘a’ on a test get in a spaceship and expect to get anywhere? it was a ridiculous thought, one that he knew shuichi would probably be annoyed with him for having. it wasn’t that shuichi didn’t let him be sad, but… something about kaito being self depricating seemed to really piss off the detective.

kaito tried to keep all those sad thoughts inside, but as he held a sheet of paper with a ’89.84%’ written in deep red ink, it made him feel stupid. one point off of an a. one. fucking. point. how could someone’s luck be this bad?

he opened his and shuichi’s dorm’s door, a fit of rage starting to overcome him. he didn’t deserve this… someone as smart as shuichi to be his boyfriend? that was ridiculous for an idiot like kaito, no? it was all too annoying and all too idiotic of him to expect shuichi to like him back, but he just… needed some reassurance in some way.

he took off his jacket and his shoes with a sigh as he stepped into the dorm, hanging the jacket on a coat rack and the shoes next to the door. clad in just his socks, shirt, and sweatpants, he walked back to their shared room before he saw something that made him feel all better.

shuichi was asleep, cuddling kaito’s pillow, and wearing kaito’s hoodie.

it was a small gesture, sure, and he doubted that shuichi did it in order to make kaito excited or feel better, but that was exactly what it did. he was so incredibly happy to see shuichi laying there with his genuine smile across his face. it was a reminder that he did deserve shuichi, one that he needed all too well.

kaito didn’t want to wake him up, but he really had to. how else would he get asleep? he lifted the covers beside shuichi, trying hard to not wake him, but…

“…mmprherunvuhh,,,, kaito..?”

his jumbled noises from his mouth were obviously the sounds of him waking up, which made kaito cringe. “…yup… sorry, just got home…”

shuichi shook his head, turning to face the astronaut. “no, it’s alright…” his voice had a certain grog to it, like he’d been sleeping for a while. kaito saw it as cute in a way as he finally laid flat in the bed beside shuichi.

shuichi wrapped his arms and legs around kaito’s torso and hips, clinging to him like a monkey. he got as close as possible to him, laying his head on kaito’s chest and closing his eyes like he was going to try to sleep again. “how was your day?”

kaito sighed, a defeated look coming onto his face. “bad. got an 89% on my paper.”

shuichi furrowed his brows as he felt himself begin to wake up more. “um… is that not good? you got, like, one point off of perfect-“

kaito shook his head. “nah… let’s not talk about it, okay?”

shuichi simply nodded before relaxing and melting himself into kaito once more. “it’s alright… because who cares what you get there? you’ll always have a 100% in my eyes…”

it was cheesy, and shuichi definitely got that some bad pickup line that kaito gave him one time, but it was still adorable to see his half asleep boyfriend try to cheer him up like that. kaito nodded, kissing the top of shuichi’s forehead.

not to be outdone, the flirt kaito had to respond with a “you’ve got a 101% in my heart, saishu!!”

shuichi couldn’t help but smile again as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that kaito would soon follow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> ily


End file.
